¿Qué le pasó a mi Bulma?
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. Un comentario de Vegeta hace que Bulma se sienta terriblemente mal por haber envejecido. Su mente prodigiosa inventa una máquina para rejuvenecerse, pero... el problema es que también perdió la memoria...
1. Solución para las arrugas

**¿ QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI BULMA ?**

**Capítulo 1: Una solución para la arrugas.**

Era uno de esos días que Bulma andaba con sus cuestiones revolucionando toda la casa. Hacían apenas unos días desde la última de las batallas contra los dragones malignos, todo estaba en calma, y a ella le encantaba distraerse con sus aparatos. En esta ocasión, estaba visualizando en su videocámara las escenas de una de las batallas **- Mira Vegeta, aquí está la imagen en video de cuando estábas poseido por Baby... y justo aquí es cuando estamos juntos. - **Vegeta se acercó a la videocámara y como siempre, hizo alarde de su humor irónico.

**- Ayyy, pero que fea saliste. - **No es que él pensara eso en lo más mínimo, ni tampoco es que esperase que nadie se riera de su chiste malo, es que le divertía sobremanera ver enojada a su temperamental esposa hasta que por la noche ZAS, la silenciaba con un beso y la contentaba con una de sus legendarias noches apasionadas. el ceño de Bulma se frunció y la discusión (diversión para él) comenzó de inmediato.

Había pasado apenas una hora desde que Vegeta hizo el desafortunado comentario y Bulma estaba en el baño de su laboratorio, mirándose en el espejo tristemente. La imagen mostraba a una mujer de más de 60 años, aunque apenas aparentaba unos 50 años, pero con arrugas en su cara, los ojos más apagados, su hermoso cuerpo menos turgente de lo que era, aun siendo muy atractivo para su edad.

**- ¿Cuándo pasé a ser una vieja? -** Sus ojos azules comenzaron a llorar. **- Yo era una jovencita tan hermosa... Estas arrugas son odiosas... - **Pronunció resentidamente. **- Vegeta es mayor que yo y sin embargo... snif snif snif ** - Siguió llorando. **- Me dijo que estaba fea... ¿será que ya no me encuentra bonita?. ¿Será que me ve vieja?. Ohhh cielos, la vida no es justa... ¿por qué tiene él que estar tan jóven?. - **Bulma siguió llorando un rato más y acto seguido salió del baño para dejar de mortificándose con su cara llena de arrugas. Ninguna crema podía disimular convenientemente sus más de sesenta años.

Caminó hasta el salón y sacó su viejo album de fotos, de cuando apenas era una jovencita de 16 años que recorría el mundo acompañada por Goku buscando las bolas de Dragón y sintió una nostalgia y una gran añoranza de aquellos años. Se divirtió recordando los momentos más cómicos, se sintió totalmente poderosa al recordar como lograron destruir con su ayuda a tantos enemigos. Se detuvo en una de sus fotos, una en la que estaba con su grupo de amigos. Yamcha, Goku, Chichi y ella.** - Al menos Chi-chi está más vieja que yo, jijiji. - **Ahora su rostro estaba más feliz. Su amiga Chi-chi, la esposa de Goku era 4 años más joven que ella y sin embargo aparentaba en la actualidad ser muuucho más mayor de lo que Bulma era.

**- Goku... - **El recuerdo de su amigo de la infancia transformado de nuevo en un niño, montado sobre el lomo del Dragon mágico y alejándose de todos golpeó su mente.** - De nuevo se marchó y quién sabe dónde estará... Seguro que viviendo miles de aventuras. en el fondo me da cierta envidia... Mmmm, pobre Chi-chi, de nuevo la abandonó, desde luego parece que no sabe retener a un hombre, aunque siendo claros Goku jamás la encontró demasiado atractiva, todo sea dicho, incluso, se casó con ella porque se lo prometió sin saber siquiera que prometía... mmm, Chi-chi forzó las cosas y debió saber que Goku era un alma libre, además, él parecía su hijo incluso antes de que lo volvieran a convertir en niñó... - **Su rostro se volvió azul de repente. Tragó saliba. **- ¿Y si Vegeta dejara de encontrarme atractiva y decidiera abandonarme? Oh, cielos. Es... terrible... - **_"Uyyyy, pero que fea saliste" _Aquella frase se repetía como un tormentoso eco en su cerebro. **- Vegeta... - **Bulma se levantó y volvió a mirarse en el espejo del baño que quedaba cerca del salón.

Salió del baño con su labio inferior formando un feo puchero que acrecentaba más aún las arrugas, y encendió un cigarrillo. **- ¿Y si acaba dejándome por otra más joven que yo?. Despues de todo él parece mucho más joven. No aparenta tener más de 40 y pocos años. Snif, snif. - **Bulma siguió llorando por varios rincones de la casa, mortifiándose con miles de pensamientos terribles hasta que de pronto, sus ojos brillaron.

**- Bulma Briefs, deja de llorar. - **Se dijo a sí misma.** - Eres la mujer más inteligente de la Tierra, y quizás de todo el Universo, y vas a inventar una máquina rejuvenecedora... ayyysssss, ahora verá... Vegeta se va a tragar sus feas palabras, le voy a dejar boquiabierto... cuando me vea se desmayará con mi belleza... pero antes... tendré que terminar la máquina, así que me pondré a trabajar inmediatamente en este proyecto. Jijiijii. Soy un genio. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?. - **Bulma se dirigió al laboratorio a toda prisa y se encerró en él.

Esa noche...

Vegeta entró en su habitación esperando encontrar a su esposa en pose indiferentemente cabreada, y comenzar su pequeña y divertida escena jugando a pasión-peleas. Pero ni rastro de ella... Salió al balcón y esperó un rato.** - ¿Es que no piensa venir a acostarse? - **Masculló entre dientes mirando la hora.** - Son ya las 1 de la madrugada... Mmmm parece que está en su laboratorio. ¿Qué andará tramando?. - **El príncipe se marchó volando por la ventana y se puso a observar el trabajo de laboratorio de Bulma. Le encantaba espiarla, eso era aún más divertido que hacerla enfadar. Bulma trabajaba con una máscara de soldar en una especie de cabina alargada. De pronto ella se agachó y su falda corta comenzó a mostrar un poco más de carne. Vegeta la miraba desde fuera de la ventana, dobló la cabeza con una sonrisa y se agacho un poco para tener mejor visión. Sus ojos estaban bastante ilusionadillos y ocupados en su labor de mirones, de modo que cuando quiso acordar, de pronto, ella se volvió sintiéndose observada y él se desplomó en el suelo lleno de verguenza por haber sido cazado en su pequeña pasión secreta. Por suerte fue más rápido que la vista de Bulma y a pesar del golpe que se dió, ella no fue capaz de descubrirle. Vegeta dió un suspiro de alivio y volvió a su cuarto, se desnudó por completo y se acostó en la cama esperando que llegase su mujercita... entonces cataría un poco de lo que había estado observando en su sesión de alto espioaje.

Por la mañana...

Vegeta despertó y tocó a su lado. La cama estaba fría y sin deshacer. Bulma no había dormido esa noche allí con él. - Rayos. ¿Será posible que aún esté enojada conmigo por el comentario de ayer?. - Se levantó, se vistió y fue a desayunar.

En la cocina estaban sus dos hijos desayunando, Trunks tenía dos semanas de vacaciones en la empresa, mientras que Bra estaba de vacaciones de verano, así que ambos estaban de muy buen humor.

- Buenos días papa. - Dijo Trunks sonriendo.

- Heeyy, Buenos días papiii - Bra le abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días. ¿Habeis visto a vuestra madre?. - Preguntó observando que no había rastro de ella en la cocina.

- Parece que anda en su laboratorio con una invención para la empresa, dice que es un proyecto importante y que no quiere que nadie la moleste bajo ningún concepto. Parecía bastante concentrada. - Contestó Trunks. Vegeta gruñó.

En todo el día no se vió ni rastro de Bulma por toda la casa. Vegeta, que era llevado a sus ideas se propuso no ceder al chantaje emocional. Si ella pretendía hacerle sufrir privándolo de su presencia y de sus actividades nocturnas, estaba equivocada si pensaba que iba a ganar la apuesta, él podía ser más duro que ella si se lo proponía.** - Con el Príncipe de los Saiyajins no juega nadie. - **Así que se puso a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad día y noche.

Pasaron 3 días...

Era una hermosa mañana, y Bulma estaba radiante de felicidad. **- Por fín la he terminado. Ayy Dios mio, es tan... emocionante.. - **Su cuerpo temblaba un tanto por el nerviosismo. **- Mmmm, pero tengo que probarlo antes. Ah ya se... - **Sus ojos se pararon a observar el viejo gato negro de su difunto padre, el cual comenzó a sudar al ver que era cogido de sopetón. **- Ohh no te preocupes pequeño... muy pronto me agradecerás lo que voy a hacer por tí... jijiji. - **El gato fue lanzado intempestivamente dentro de la cápsula alargada con forma de armario. Miró hacia los lados aterrado y trató de salir como pudo. Bulma ignoró sus miauuusss desesperados y accionó la máquina. A los minutos, y después de algunos tembleques del sistema eléctrico general de la casa, se abrió la compuerta y apareció un gatito de apenas 6 meses de edad.** - Ohhhhhhhh. Mírate Sock, ¿No estás adorable?. - **El gato comenzó a jugar cariñosamente con su dueña. Luego se marchó llamando con su voz a su anterior dueño, el difundo profesor Briefs.

**- Ahora es mi turnoooooo. -** Bulma corrió a su habitación, abrió el armario y sacó uno de sus viejas ropas, unas botas, y un vestido super corto color rojo, con buen escote. Se engarzó dentro de la ropa, que le quedaba mucho menos lucida que en sus viejos tiempos y corrió hasta el laboratorio de nuevo. **- Jijijiji, ahora... Mmmmm ¿qué edad? Bueno, creo que le daré una buena lección, le voy a hacer pasar verguenza. Voy a retrocederme hasta cuando tenía 16 años. Cuando sufra un poco al ver como todos le miran como si fuese mi padre, entonces me añadiré unos cuantos años más... hasta los... ¿18?. Si. Es buena edad. Bien, de momento comenzaré por 16 años jejeje, pero que ilusión. - **Bulma se introdujo en el especie de armario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y accionó la palanca. A los pocos minutos salió tosiendo por el humo.

**- Cof Cof Cof, ¿ehhhh? -** Ahora parecía toda una jovencita de apenas 16 años. **- ¿Dónde estoy?. - **Lo que Bulma no había previsto es que el retroceso de sus células corporales había ocasionado también un retroceso de sus células neuronales, haciendo que su memoria, a pesar de mantener los recuerdos almacenados en su cerebro, retrocediera a la época de su vida cuando ella tenía 16 años. En su mente, era como haber viajado a su propio futuro. Ella, a todas luces, se veía, sentía, actuaba, pensaba y recordaba, como la chiquilla de 16 años que fué en su día. Ningún recuerdo de Vegeta, ni de Bra, ni de Trunks, nada. No recordaba nada más allá de lo que vivió a sus 16 años.

¿Qué pasará con Bulma?. Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo...


	2. Yamcha

Queridos amigos y amigas, gracias por las Reviews.

**Felix-Kun**, **Runliney**, **Nikjo**, **Angie**, **Vegetzu**, **Shadir**, Gracias de corazón por los ánimos. Si no fuera por vosotros quizás no hubiera continuado este fic.

**Capítulo 2: Yamcha.**

Bulma observó todo a su alrededor sintiéndose algo aturdida, luego parpadeó.

**- Mamá ha debido cambiar la decoración de nuevo... a veces desearía que se dedicara sólo a hacer esos pastelitos... - **Se levantó y caminó por la casa. - WoooWW. Esta vez si que se ha pasado... ya ni parece la misma casa...** - Oh, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué me pasó?. No puedo recordar nada acerca de cómo es que estaba en el laboratorio de papá. ¿Papaaaaa, ¿Mamaaaa?. - **

Bulma gritó sin escuchar respuesta alguna, luego suspiró. **- Parece que no están en casa... o quizás andan ocupados... - **Sus ojos se abrieron un tanto, y luego sacudió su cabeza.** - En fin, mejor voy a visitar a Yamcha. Es tan guapo... (suspiró con ojitos enamorados). -**

Salió de casa y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al no reconocer en absoluto la calle a la que había salido. Suavemente deslizó sus ojos hacia atrás para asegurarse de que ella estaba realmente en su casa.** - Esto es imposible... todo está cambiado... ¿Habrán sido las Bolas de Dragón?. Voy a tener que encontrar a Goku como sea, pero antes veré a Yamcha, a ver si él sabe algo de todo este lío. - **

Bulma entró de nuevo a su casa y tomó algunas cápsulas que seleccionó con bastante sorpresa porque eran desconocidas para ella. Luego se miró bien y pensó que ir vestida con ese vestido provocativo, si encontrara dificultades no sería apropiado, de modo que subió a su habitación.

Sus ojos parpadearon en la incomprensión al visualizar la habitación de Bra, realmente alguien ALGUIEN se había atrevido a cambiar su cuarto... y eso la enojó sobre manera, pero es que no fue sólo eso, sino que además cuando asaltó el armario, tampoco estaba su ropa, sino la ropa de alguien más... Un suspiro de terror se escapó de su boca. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Ni idea... pero Bulma Briefs lo iba a averiguar como fuera. Cogió unos pantalones de cuero negros, una camiseta rosa con letras en negras que decían 'bad girl', y unas botas a juego, se acomodó su pelo en una coleta, y corrió escaleras abajo. Cuando llegó a la calle hizo explosionar la cápsula con la moto. Su boca se abrió hasta abajo al ver una Harley Davidson ante ella, tan distinta a la motito que ella solía utilizar.** - Bueno... no sabía que las encapsulásemos... - **Sonrió con una mueca y subió en la moto recorriendo las calles hasta el sur de la ciudad.

A medida que iba recorriendo las calles se comenzó a sentir más agobiada por la situación. Aquella no parecía la misma ciudad, todo era más moderno, y a la vez extraño. La gente vestía de otra manera, todo parecía diferente. Por fin llegó al edificio donde Yamcha vivía cuando tenía 16 años. Se sorprendió al verlo mucho, muchísimo más viejo. **- Si era una construcción nueva... - **Susurró casi sin creer lo que pasaba.

Subió y pegó en la puerta del apartamento, pero quien salió de allí no era precisamente Yamcha, sino un hombre con barba de 3 días, aspecto de macarra y una mirada lasciva en sus ojos.** - Es... ¿está Yamcha? - **Susurró ella asustada al verle.

El hombre sonrió de un modo enfermo.** - Puedes esperarle dentro... - **Susurró y un aroma terrible a alcohol inundó el pasillo.

**- Ehhh, no, en realidad... creo que le esperaré fuera... - **Bulma salió corriendo a todo gas, escuchando las últimas palabras del macarra. **- ¡Tu te lo pierdes guapa!. - **

Definitivamente estaba sucediendo algo demasiado extraño. Volvió a su casa, que seguia desierta y cogió el teléfono marcando el número de Yamcha nerviosamente.

**- ¿Si?. -** Una ancianita contestó en esta ocasión.

**- ¿Está Yamcha?. -** Tras unos segundos de silencio.

**- Se ha equivocado de número jovencita... -** Bulma comprobó de nuevo el número y definitivamente no estaba equivocado.

Colgó el teléfono desilusionada. Luego llamó al teléfono movil de su padre, pero nadie lo cogía.

Tras un suspiro, notó que una puerta se abría, y se espantó al comprobar que quien entraba era un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, con el pelo puntiagudo y que venía del jardín. Se escondió detrás de una puerta para observar lo que hacía. Vegeta sonrió un poco sabiendo que el ki de su esposa estaba observándole en secreto. Le pareció divertido que ella también se tomara un tiempo para mirarle en secreto, tal y como él hacía con ella, así que no dijo nada, pero inconscientemente actuó lo más varonil y sexy que un hombre pudiera actuar para impresionar a su mujer. Vegeta se apoyó en la nevera y sacó algo de comer.

**- Ah, que guapo es... - **Bulma susurró sin saber que alguien había sonreido al escuchar su comentario.

**- ¿Disfrutando de la vista?. -** Vegeta decidió que sería bastante interesante hacerla enrabiar un tanto, además que la situación se estaba poniendo de lo más sexy, y el tenía ganas de hacerle el amor desde hacía días. **- Quizás debiera castigarte 'duramente' por andar a escondidas espiandome... - **Dijo en su tono de voz más seductor. Para su sorpresa, tras ese comentario, Bulma corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo saliendo fuera de la casa.

Vegeta quedó marcando ocupado unos instantes, luego su ceño se frunció. **- ¡Maldita sea!. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan orgullosa y tan testaruda?. Parece que sigue enojada... - **El príncipe subió a su habitación para tomar una ducha de agua fría.

Bulma descansó su cuerpo acelerado por la carrera sobre la pared de una callejón, varias cuadrás más adelante. **- No comprendo que está sucediendo... pero tengo que encontrar a Yamcha urgentemente. - **Sin más dilación fue a un comercio cercano y solicitó por favor que le permitieran consultar la guía telefónica. Por fin encontró el teléfono. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que era otro distinto al que ella tenía, pero ya no se podría sorprender demasiado de ello...

En una cabina cercana, efectuó la llamada y por suerte encontró el objeto de su búsqueda. **- ¿Yamcha? - **

**- ¿Si?. ¿Eres tú Bulma?. - **Preguntó él sin creer aún que era ella, aunque sacando en claro que quizás le llamaba para invitarle a una de sus fiestas.

**- ¡Pues claro que soy yo! -** Gruñó ella. **- Sólo faltaría que no me conocieras. - **Yamcha tragó saliba, no parecía de muy buen humor.

**- ¿Qué sucede?. -** Preguntó algo intrigado.

**- Estoy asustada... ese hombre con el pelo puntiagudo... -** Su voz parecía inestable y terriblemente asustada, no ya como la de una mujer que era, sino como la de una niña a punto de llorar.

**- ¿Vegeta?. ¿Te ha hecho algo el bastardo ese?. -** gritó.

**- ¿Además de invadir mi casa y amenazar con castigarme?. -** Contestó con sarcasmo.

**- ¿Eso hizo?. Siempre supe como era en realidad... maldito... - **

**- Hablas como si le conocieras... - **

**- CLARO QUE LE CONOZCO. Le conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo, siempre he sabido a la perfección quien era... no importa como engañó a todos... -** Contestó alterado.** - No se como pudiste... "pero ha llegado mi momento, por fin ella se ha dado cuenta de cómo es el maldito Vegeta y volverá a mí. Estoy seguro de ello". - **

**- Yamcha tenemos que vernos urgentemente. - **

**- Nos encontraremos en el parque, dentro de 15 minutos. - **

Antes de que colgara el teléfono, Bulma le dijo algo que jamás esperó escuchar. **- ¡Yamcha!. No podemos despedirnos así... - **

**- ¿Cómo?. Nos veremos en 15 minutos ¿no?. - **parpadeó él en la incomprensión.

**- ¿No vas a decirme cuanto me quieres?. - **Rió ella coquetamente. Yamcha abrió los ojos asombrado.

**- Siempre has sabido mis sentimientos hacia tí Bulma, hace tiempo que te dije que tú y sólo tú podrías ser la mujer de mi vida. -** Contestó él cerrando los ojos con seriedad y tomándo una respiración profunda al terminar la frase.

**- Te amo Yamcha... - **Esa oración logró hacer que su corazón se parase unos instantes y luego golpeara furiosamente en su pecho.

**- Te amo... Bulma... -** Contestó él casi por reflejo.

**- No puedo esperar para que me beses. -** Dijo ella con coquetería aún sonrojada completamente.

**- Yo... tampoco... -** El teléfono se cortó y Yamcha voló con rapidez e ilusión hacia el ki de Bulma.

-----------------------

Minutos después...

Yamcha vió su silueta perfecta, su pelo azul, sintió su ki ondear suavemente, la tomó por la cintura desde atrás y le susurró al oido. - Te amo Bulma... - Ambos cerraron los labios y se fundieron en un beso largo y apasionado.

Realmente Bulma no esperó jamás que Yamcha la besara de esa manera, él aún tenía un cierto miedo a los besos, sin embargo se había revelado como un experto besador de repente.

Se separaron del beso largo y apasionado y entonces...

**- ¿B..B...Bra? - **

PPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (Yamcha salió despedido por los aires lejos de Bulma).

-----------------------

Minutos antes cierto príncipe Saiyajin había decidido que ninguna ducha de agua fría, ni ningún entrenamiento le iba a poder sacar de la cabeza a su mujer, de modo que alzó el vuelo en busca de su ki para poder aclarar las cosas de una vez... Pero su ira fué mayúscula al ver la escena romántica de Yamcha, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un bombom de pelo azul que tenía la firma ki... de Bulma...

------------------------


	3. Misterio desvelado

Gracias por las Reviews, me dan energías para actualizar este fic. Celebro que os guste.

**Capítulo 3: Misterio desvelado.**

Bulma quedó perpleja. ese no podía ser Yamcha, era un viejo... pero parecía yamcha, hablaba como Yamcha, y estaba siendo atacado por el invasor de su casa.

- ALTOOO. - Gritó ella antes de que un tiro de ki le fulminase.

Vegeta volvió su rostro para contestar terriblemente y de pronto tragó saliba. - ¿B...Bulma?. -

Ella retrocedió unos pasos asustada por aquella mirada. Trató de correr, pero Vegeta se materializó delante de ella de repente. - ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Bulma?. ¿Por qué tienes su ki?. - La agarró violentamente y se elevó por los aires llevándola hacia capsula corporation, a pesar de que ella no hacía más que revolverse y quejarse soltando miles de maldiciones e insultos.

------------

- Se parece a mamá cuando era joven. - Susurró Bra mirándo de reojo a la jovencita que estaba atada y amordazada en una silla de la cocina.

- Actúa como mamá. - Susurró Trunks analizando la escena.

- Y es capaz de sacar de sus casillas a papá como siempre... - Rió Bra.

- Sospecho que esto tiene algo que ver con el invento en el que estaba trabajando mamá. Iré a mirar... -

- Yo le echaré una mano a papá antes de que le de un infarto. -

Trunks fue en dirección al laboratorio y Bra irrumpió en la cocina.

Vegeta estaba rojo, tenía una vena saltada y casi no podía contenerse. - Mira mujer, dime de inmediato donde está Bulma si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo. -

- Papá, déjame a mi un segundo... - Bulma aventó una patada que chocó contra la pierna de su propia hija. - Auuussshhh. ¡Mamá!. - Gritó indignada.

- MUJER, ¿cómo te atreves a golpear a mi hija?. - Gritó violentamente.

- PAPA, espera. - Gritó Trunks sosteniendo un pequeño gatito negro en sus manos.

Padre e hija le miraron un tanto extrañados de verle sostener el gatito minúsculo. - ¿Piensas que hará el interrogatorio mejor que nosotros?. - Preguntó Bra irónicamente.

- Ay (suspiró él). "Bra no debería pasar tanto tiempo con papá" Leed lo que pone en su plaquita. Sock. -

- ¿Y?. - Preguntó Vegeta con brazos cruzados.

- ¡SOCK!. Pero si es más viejo que el hambre ese gato. Es impo... - Sus ojos vagaron de nuevo hacia su madre y una mueca torcida se instaló en su rostro.

- Papá, sospecho que mamá ha estado trabajando en una máquina para rejuvenecerse, pero... - Argumentó Trunks en pose de sabelotodo.

- Pero según parece ha debido perder la memoria... -

Vegeta frunció el ceño, sus hijos eran condenadamente listos, o es que él estaba perdiendo facultades por la edad. - Hmp. Bien mujer, deja de hacer tonterías y vuelve a ser la de siempre. - Pronunció rúdamente dirigiéndose a Bulma, la cual no sabía que pensar.

- Iremos al laboratorio. Papá lleva a... - Vegeta cogió la silla y a Bulma con ella y se fue en dirección al laboratorio sin mediar palabra. - Jo, que bruto... jajajaja. - Rió la princesa de papá. Mejor no perder tiempo debió pensar él.

Bulma siguió protestando múdamente. - Mmmmmmmmm. - Pero furiosa todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones. Vegeta recordó que había estado espiándola mientras trabajaba en la cabina alargada. - Eso es. -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. - Preguntaron sus dos hijos al unísono.

- Porque es evidente. - Contestó el con los brazos cruzados sin querer desvelar su secretillo de mirón.

- Tenemos que estar seguros... - Volvió a argumentar Trunks.

- Entonces metamos dentro algo... - Las miradas de los tres vagaron en el pequeño gatito de nuevo, el cual inútilmente pudo escapar.

- Veamos... - Tomó pose de sabelotodo Bra. - Esto estaba situado en esta dirección, así que ahora lo pondremos en esta otra dirección. - Mete a Sock. -

Después de accionar la máquina, abrieron las compuertas y se horrorizaron al ver al gato más viejo que nunca, con todos los pelos blancos y casi moribundo. - Nos pasamos... - Susurró Trunks.

- Cierra la puerta y le damos para atrás. - Aclaró Bra despreocupadamente.

Vegeta tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja y Bulma seguía revolviendose en la silla. - Mmmmmmm. -

Después de accionar la máquina, el gato salió más o menos de la edad que era antes. ¿Quizás un poco más joven?. ¿Alguien entendía de gatos en la sala?.

- Yo creo que vale. - Dijo alegremente Bra. Vegeta y Trunks la miraron un poco asustados de su frivolidad. ¿Y si la metían y acababa convertida en una vieja pelleja o en un bebe?. - Pero vengaaaa. Ohhhh. que lentos sois, de verdad que no se qué haríais sin mi en esta familia. - Cuando terminó la frase Bra había accionado ya la palanca de la máquina y Vegeta y Trunks parpadearon y casi gritaron.

De pronto, una mujer de unos 40 años apareció al abrirse la puerta. La silla se rompió estrepitósamente debido al envejecimiento de las visagras. - Ayyy. -

Bulma salió hecha una fiera desamordazándosa. - VEGETA. ¿Qué significa todo esto?. - Bra se abrazó a su padre casi instintivamente por la cara de furia que tenía su madre en ese momento.

- Vegeta... ¿Quien es esa niñata?. ¿No me estarás engañando con otra? - Bra frunció el ceño y Vegeta se puso rojo y con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Desde cuando iba el ligando con otras para que dijera eso delante de sus hijos? Siempre le había sido fiel, Rayos.

- Mamá. -

- ¿Mirai Trunks?. - Preguntó confundiéndolo con su homólogo del futuro. - ¿Qué está sucediendo?. -

- Construiste una máquina de rejuvenecimiento, pero por desgracia parece que te rejuvenece el cerebro y acabas por no recordar quienes somos. YO, soy tu hija Bra, y este 'niñato' es tu hijo Trunks. -

Trunks la miró feo, lo de niñato sobraba. No tenía por qué decir algo como eso sólo porque le hubiera dado rabia.

- Mujer, regula esa maldita máquina y vuelve a ser la de antes. -

- ¡Y tengo una hija, Quien lo iba a decir. ¿Pero qué edad se supone que tengo?. - Preguntó intrigada.

Todos sonrieron un tanto turbados. - 65 años. -

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?. ¿Y cómo soy yo con 65 años?. - Bra alcanzó una foto y se la estampó en la cara.

- Así. -

Bulma la retiró de su nariz y después de mirarla detenida y analíticamente... - Creo que me quedaré como estoy, gracias. - Contestó sin hacerse muchos problemas y sonriendo.

- ¿COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?. - Gritaron los tres al unísono.

- ¿Alguien tiene un cigarrillo?. - Vegeta se desmayó.

----------------------


	4. Menudo lío

Gracias por los reviews, sois una gente genial. Espero que os guste el embrollo que se va a liar en este capítulo. Jajajajaa.

**Capítulo 4: Que lío más grande.**

- Mujer, entra en esa máquina y vuelve a ser como antes. - Increpó Vegeta rabiosamente.

- Oh Vegeta, jijiji, me prefieres con 60 años o con... ¿35?. - Se quitó 5 años de un plumazo.

- Hmp. Ahora estás incluso más fea. - Se burló él.

Bulma hizo un ademán agresivo, de pronto se contuvo, cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo y... - Me voy a dar una vueltecita... -

- ¿Tú sola?. Ni hablar. -

- ¿Estás celoso?. -

- Grrr. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?. Por supuesto que no. Pero no recuerdas tus últimos 25 años, así que lo mejor es que no salgas de casa por ahora. -

- Lo siento, pero me muero de ganas por ver el mundo. Así que ¿por qué no me acompañas y me vas poniendo en antecedentes de los últimos años?. - Bulma terminó su frase colgada del cuello de su marido, guiñándole un oo provocativamente y con sus labios a medio centímetro de los de Vegeta. Un ronroneo placentero se escuchó desde la garganta del príncipe justo antes de besarla, incapaz de resistir a sus encantos.

-------------------

Un rato después...

RIIINNNNGGG (Sonó el teléfono).

- ¿Si?. - Contestó Bra.

- ¿Bra?. - Pobre Yamcha, estaba convencido de que había besado en el parque a la hija de Bulma y llamaba para resolver el entuerto.

- Si, ¿quién es?. -

- Soy yo... Yamcha. -

- Ah hola Yamcha, mi madre no está ahora. -

- En realidad... yo quería hablar... contigo Bra. Ejem, ejem. - Tosió Yamcha muy nervioso.

- Hmp. Bueno... ¿de qué se trata?. - Preguntó sumamente extrañada e intrigada a la vez.

- Bra... yo quería... quería decirte... que entre tú y yo hay una diferencia de más de 40 años. -

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabía hace tiempo. No es ninguna novedad. Eres unos años mayor que mi madre, ¿no?. - Respondió confundida.

- Cof. cof, cof. - Se atragantó. - Tu madre y yo somos de la misma edad, y eso significa que podría ser tu padre. -

Bra arqueó una ceja. - ¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso?. -

- Yo... Bra... Ejem. El amor es algo muy extraño, tienes que comprender que muchas veces se piensa que se ama a alguien y se hacen locuras, pero luego, cuando se madura, uno se da cuenta de que fue un error... - Que lío, Yamcha no estaba más que confundiendo más todo.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir exactamente?. - Dijo algo enojada. - "Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando".

- Bra... lo siento... no estés enojada conmigo por todo esto, yo me turbé, ese beso jamás debió existir. Espero que lo comprendas. No quiero que te sientas mal por ello. -

- "¿Entonces mi madre engañó a mi padre con Yamcha?". Mi padre debería matarte... ¿sabes?. -

- Glup. - Tragó saliba. - No quise hacerte daño Bra, compréndelo, este amor es imposible. -

- Por supuesto que es imposible. El dueño de ese amor es sólo mi padre. -

- ¿Cómo... dices...?. - Preguntó con la voz temblona y los ojos desorbitados.

- Ese beso del que hablas sólo debió recibirlo mi padre. ¿Comprendes insecto?. -

- AHHHHH. Bra, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Estás confundida... Lo que dices no es lógico ni... normal... "Bra está enamorada de su propio padre, Dios mio". -

- ¿Qué clase de idiota eres?. Lo que haga una pareja es totalmente lógico y normal, lo anormal es besar a un imbecil como tú. -

- ¿Una pareja?. Pero... no puedes estar diciendo todo eso seriamente... nunca pensé que Vegeta se prestaría para esas barbaridades. Que horror... - Bra, voy a hablar con tu madre acerca de todo esto. -

- ¿Ah si?. Pues mejor prepárate, porque yo voy a hablar con mi padre acerca de todo esto idiota... -

Cloc Cloc

Bra se marchó malhumorada lejos teléfono. - "Si piensas que vas a hablar con mi madre y la vas a convencer de que se marche contigo es que no conoces a la princesa de los saiyajins ni a mi padre. Tu plan no va a resultar miserable... yo me encargaré de eso. No se juega con un Briefs." -

-------------------

Horas después Vegeta y Bulma entraron muy acaramelados por la ventana de la habitación, estaba atardeciendo, y sus sonrisas y miradas indicaban que estaban a punto de hacer algo muy... muy... apasionado.

- ¿Papá?. - Bra llamó de detrás de la puerta.

- AHORA NO BRA. - Gritó el príncipe ferozmente.

- ES IMPORTANTE Y TENGO QUE HABLARTE... ¡AHORA!. -

- Está bien, Veg... jejeje ve a ver lo que quiere, así nos dejará tranquilos, luego nos pondremos al corriente... -

- Hmp. - Vegeta salió de la habitación con poca gana. - Espero que sea importante lo que me vas a decir, mocosa. - Advirtió con los brazos cruzados.

- Vamos a hablar al salón. -

-------------------

En la habitación de Bulma...

RIIIIINNNNGGGGG

- ¿Quién es?. -

- ¿Bulma?. -

- Hola Yamcha, ¿qué se te ofrece?. -

- Bulma, tengo que hablarte de algo muy serio. -

- ¿De qué se trata?. - Preguntó ella uhn tanto alarmada.

- Es... acerca de Bra... -

- ¿Mi hija?. ¿Qué sucede?. -

- Ella... tiene relaciones incestuosas con Vegeta. -

- Que broma más estúpida... - Pronunció seria.

- No es ninguna broma... - Dijo más serio aún. - Ella misma me lo ha reconocido hace un instante. Se que es algo terrible, pero tu sabes que jamás te diría algo como esto si no fuera verdad. -

- Quizás estás confundido... -

- Fíjate en los detalles. ¿Has observado acercamientos? (Bulma recordó cuando al despertar encontró a Bra abrazada a Vegeta). ¿Comportamientos extraños? (Hacía un momento Bra había interrumpido su sesión romántica para hablar acerca de algo a su padre y parecía enojada). ¿Roces, ¿miradas complices, ¿sensación de que te ocultan algo?. -

- Yamcha. BASTA. Ya veré to que hay en todo eso, estoy segura de que estás equivocada, los saiyajins no son así. -

- ¿Y si lo son pero no te habían dicho nada acerca de ello?. -

Bulma sintió un repelús. - YAMCHA. ADIOS. -

CLOF, Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Yamcha colgó el teléfono aún con la palabra en la boca.

-------------

Mientras tanto... en el salón.

- ¿Y bien?. ¿A que viene tanto misterio?. -

- Yamcha me ha llamado hace unas horas atrás y según me dijo él quiere tener un romance con mamá, piensa hablar con ella acerca de eso e incluso... se ha atrevido a besarla. -

Vegeta se puso rojo de repente. - "Debe estar aprovechándose de las pérdidas de memoria de ella... insecto miserable..." ¿Y se atrevió a hablar contigo para decirte todo eso?. -

- Si, el muy idiota quería que comprendiera su situación, incluso sospecho que a lo mejor deseaba que yo colaborase en sus planes, debe haber perdido el poco cerebro que tiene. -

- Gracias por la información... yo me encargaré de arreglar este asuntillo. -

- Papá... -

- ¿Sí?. -

- Mamá no nos dejaría jamás, ¿Ella no nos abandonaría por un insecto como Yamcha, verdad?. - Preguntó con mirada triste y enfrascada en lágrimas la jovencita de 12 años, mientras se abrazaba a su padre.

- No, todo es una estupidez de ese insecto. - Contestó abrazándola fuertemente para consolarla. - "Le haré pagar por hacer llorar a mi hija y atreverse a besar a mi mujer". -

Bulma interrumpió la escena del abrazo preguntándose de pronto si podría haber algo de cierto en lo que Yamcha le había dicho. De pronto se percató de los ojos llorosos de Bra.

- Oh cariño, ¿Qué te sucede?. ¿Por qué estás llorando?. -

- Por nada. - Gruñó Bra separándose de ella. - Papá recuerda lo que te dije. - Dijo mirándole y encontrando una respuesta secreta en los ojos de él. - Hasta luego. - Bra se marchó sin mirar a su madre.

'¿Acciones extrañas?'

'¿Sensación de que te ocultan algo?'

'¿Roces?'

'¿Miradas complices?'

- Vegeta... Tenemos que hablar. - Pronunció irresolutamente Bulma.

- Estamos deacuerdo en ese punto... tenemos mucho de que hablar... - Contestó ferozmente Vegeta.

------------------------------------


	5. Alianzas contra Yamcha

Estimadas amigas y amigos, en algún review alguien me dijo que le pareció sorprendente el malentendido, y ¡realmente no es para menos!. Os confesaré que recientemente me puse a leer un fic (en inglés) acerca de Bra y de pronto, el fic trataba acerca de que ella estaba enamorada de su PADREEEEE. Me dió tanta risa al principio, y a la vez me dió tanto enojo, que dejé de leer el fic, por cochino, y pensé que seria un punto bueno hacer una parodia de este género. ¿Cómo alguien normal puede crear ese tipo de Fics? pues no lo se, pero según me dijo una amiga, hay bastantes así al respecto, y como yo tengo un espíritu medio irónico, pensé que sería gracioco parodiar semejante ocurrencia. Quien haya leido Las garras del destino, verá que también parodié a quienes ponían a Raditz como gay. Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo.

-------------------------

**Capítulo 4: Alianzas contra Yamcha.**

Vamos a hacer un pequeño resumen:

Vegeta piensa que Yamcha, aprovechandose de las faltas de memoria, ha besado a su esposa, bueno, de hecho lo ha visto con sus propios ojos. Además está enojadísimo porque ha llamado a su hija para solicitarle ayuda para conquistar a Bulma.

Yamcha piensa que el beso se lo había dado a Bra, y que además, ella tiene un lío extraño con su padre.

Bulma piensa que Yamcha está algo loco por hacerle semejante afirmación, pero a la vez, como no recuerda nada de sus últimos 25 años, tiene ciertas suspicacias, y además, lo que está claro es que Bra y Vegeta le ocultan algo que ella deberá averiguar a toda costa.

Bra piensa que Yamcha es un insecto que sólo quiere separar a sus padres y conquistar a su madre.

Trunks... ¿?

- ¿QUEEEEE?. -

- Ya te lo ha dicho, Yamcha está tratando de conquistar a mamá. - Aseguró Bra.

- No puedo creer que te llamase... - Afirmó indignado Trunks.

- Mira hermanito, hasta donde he averiguado, Yamcha y mamá se han besado, así que tú y yo, vamos a idear un buen plan para hacerle pagar a ese insecto su intento de separar a nuestros papas. -

- Hmp. - Sonrisa maliciosa en Trunks.

- Hmp. - Sonrisa maliciosa en Bra.

-----------------------------

- Vegeta... Tenemos que hablar. - Pronunció irresolutamente Bulma.

- Estamos deacuerdo en ese punto... tenemos mucho de que hablar... - Contestó ferozmente Vegeta.

- ¿Qué está pasando entre Bra y tú?. -

Vegeta arqueó una ceja. - ¿Tienes miedo de que se descubra el pequeño secreto? -

- ¿Qué secreto?. -

- Dime... ¿recuerdas algo de lo que hiciste cuando te rejuveneciste?. -

Bulma puso cara de confusa. - No. -

- Pues déame decirte... que te andaste besuqueando con EL INSECTO. -

- ¿El insecto?. - Pensó Bulma un instante sin codificar aún a qué se refería. - ¿YAMCHAAAA?. -

- EXACTO. - Rugió ferozmente el príncipe.

- ¿Quieres decir que yo besé a Yamcha?. ¿Pero cuando?. -

Vegeta estrechó los ojos. - Retrocediste a tus 15 o 16 años y te encontré besuqueándote con ese miserable. -

- Ahh, espera. - Bulma corrió saliendo de la sala y Vegeta la siguió con una vena inflada en la frente.

- ¿ES QUE NO PIENSAS SIQUIERA DISCULPARTE MUJEEEEERRRR?. -

Bulma no parecía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Símplemente abrió un album familiar de cuando ella tenía 16 años. De pronto miró a Vegeta sospechosamente, alguien había entretenido en recortar todas las fotos en las que salía Yamcha. Vegeta sonrió levemente. - Hmp. -

Por fin tomó una foto suya, y luego cogió otra foto que había en el aparador, una reciente, de su hija Bra. - Nos parecemos mucho ¿verdad?. -

Vegeta quedó marcando ocupado por un segundo. ¿Estaba tratando de volverlo loco?. Porque si era el caso lo iba a conseguir. La situación era de manicomio casi y si no había arruinado toda la casa era porque no era tan bruto como para no percatarse de las pérdidas de memoria de su mujer.

- MUJEEERRRRR. ¿HAS ESCUCHADO ALGUNA MALDITA PALABRA DE LO QUE TE DIJEEEEEEE?. - Volvió a gritar.

- LUEGO DICES QUE TE DEJO SORDO CON MIS GRITOS, ¿TE HAS ESCUCHADO ALGUNA VEZ?. - Gritó ella haciendo que él se tapase los oidos.

- Vegeta, ¿tú y Bra no teneis ninguna cosa rara entre vosotros verdad?. - Se seguró Bulma casi riendo.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja. - ¿Qué?. -

- Nada, jaajaaajajaja. - Rió ella llorando del lío que se había creado por su rejuvenecimiento. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

Ahora se estaba riendo. El príncipe abrió los ojos como un buho. ¿Se reía de él acaso?. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?. Sin más se transformó en super saiyajin. - Deja... de... reir... - Pronunció entre dientes haciendo que Bulma estallase en risas nuevamente.

- Espera... ajaja, cariño, disculpa, no me rio de tí, jajajaa, ¡me río de Yamcha! jajajaajaa. - Vegeta tardó un minuto en codificar la información y bajar su ki a un estado normal.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. ¿De qué te ries? - Preguntó sospechosamente con sus ojitos chicos de reojo.

- Me río porque Yamcha pensó seguramente que quien había besado era a Bra. Pero cuando habló con ella, jajaja no se qué clase de lío se armaron ambos, que él acabó pensando que Bra estaba enamorada de tí. -

- ¿Que Bra está enamorada? ¿DE QUIEN?. - Preguntó autoritariamente Vegeta.

- JAAJAAAAAA. - Rió más sonoramente Bulma. - De tí. -

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, aquello era lo más estúpido que alguien podría decir.

- Cariño, jajaja, yo no creo eso, eso es lo que cree Yamcha, jajajajajaa. -

- Yamcha... cree... ¿Pero qué clase de enfermo es ese miserable?. -

- JAJAJAAA. -

- Yo creo que le ha debido afectar algo el calor en el cerebro, pobre Yamcha... -

- Hmp. - Vegeta se contuvo para no reirse de la última afirmación. Cuando quería... Bulma tenía unos puntos humorísticos muy buenos.

- Oh vamos, no hagas como que no te da risa, te estás muriendo por reirte Veg... jajajaa. -

- Hmp. -

- Mira... te estoy viendo reirte por el ladito del labio... jajaja a mi no me puedes engañaaarr. - Cantó ella divertida.

- Hmp. - Volvió a decir Vegeta ocultando su media sonrisa. - Mujer... deja de decir tonterías, voy a ir a machacar a ese gusano degenerado ahora mismo. -

- Te estás riendo... -

- No... -

- Mira como se ríe... jajajaja te riés, te ríes... -

- jeje. - Una risa baja, casi ahogada se escuchó en la gargante de Vegeta, el cual se sonrojó de verse a sí mismo en esa situación vergonzosa. - MUJEEEERRR BASTAAAAA. -

Bulma dejó de reirse controlando a duras penas su cara risueña. - ¿Qué te parece si le damos una pequeña lección a Yamcha?. -

- Hmp. Por una vez dices algo interesante... - Afirmó Vegeta muy contento.

- Nada que tenga que ver con violencia. - Añadió ella borrando su sonrisa genuina.

- Grrr... entonces no será divertido... - Gruñó él.

- Creeme... va a ser super divertido Vegui... muy divertido... jajaaajaja. Escucha... - Bulma se abrazó del cuello de su guerrero preferido y le susurró su pequeño plan. Vegeta la miró con una cara extraña, luego medio sonrió y seguidamente...

- Bien, pero ya que la casa parece estar sóla... exijo ahora mismo que me compenses por todo lo que he tenido que soportar... - WoW Vegeta podía ser tan sexy cuando quería...

El príncipe la tomó entre sus brazos y la subió en dirección al dormitorio llenándola de besos por todo su cuello.

---------------

Mientras tanto... Trunks y Bra se dirigían al encuentro de Yamcha para poner en ejecución su fantástico plan.


	6. El Plan en acción

**Capítulo 6: El Plan de Trunks y Bra.**

**- Maruja, que sí, que vas a tener la oportunidad de conocer a tu ídolo... - **Trunks palideció cuando la señora de 60 años y 120 kilos de peso lo espachurró entre sus brazos.

**- Gracias, GRACIAS, ayyy AYYYYY, mi amor platónico secretoooooooo, pasé años viendo tooodos sus partidos de baseball... - **Bra rió entre dientes sólo viendo a su hermano actuar como un gato que trata de escapar del abrazo sofocante de una morsa marina.

**- Además, te confieso, que a Yamcha le encantan las mujeres decididas... lo mejor es que te abalances sobre él y le hagas ver qué gran mujer tiene delante. Y... es algo salidito... así que tú... métele mano, no te cortes si opone resistencia, que verás como al final le acaba gustando... - **

**- ¿Y de verdad os dijo que tenía fantasías eróticas conmigo?. - **La señorona se sonrojó como una colegiala.

**- Claaarooooo. -** Trunks se la sacó de encima respirando aliviado.** - Tú sólo tienes que sorprenderle... y como bien dijo mi hermana, si opone resistencia es parte de su juego... - **

**- AYYYY QUE EMOCION. - **Trunks y Bra tragaron saliba no demasiado seguros de poder conciliar su conciencia esa noche, pero ya estaba hecho, y al menos, esa señora, iba a ser feliz de conocer al ídolo de sus tiempos mozos.

----------------------------

Dinggg Dooonggg

Yamcha abrió la puerta y encontró a Bra delante de él.

**- Hola Yamcha. He venido a decirte que he sido una tonta, realmente, si mamá y tú os quereis yo no tengo por que interferir en vuestra relación... - **Fingió ella con sutileza. Era parte de su plan.

**- Lo que tu quieres es quitarte a tu madre de encima y así tener via libre con tu padre ¿no?. -** Bra arqueó una ceja no comprendiendo lo que escuchaba. Realmente esta reacción de Yamcha no tenía cabida en su plan...

**- Ejem... ¿Cómo dices?. - **

**- Bra, ¿es que tu padre te forzó?. - **Yamcha se acercó a ella medio conmovido.** - Siempre supe que nada bueno podría salir de un ser como Vegeta. - **

Bra se contuvo para no clavarle las uñas en toda la cara y marcarle el otro ojo por insultar a su padre. **- Mi PADRE no me ha forzado. ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?. ¿Forzarme a qué?. - **

**- Entonces... ¿cómo puedes tener una relación con él?. - **

Cara de Bra marcando ocupado.** - ¿Porque es mi padre, ¿tendrá algo que ver que vivamos en la misma casa?. Es normal que tengamos relación, SOY SU HIJAAA. - **

**- Dime, cuándo te enamoraste de él. - **

Cara de Bra azulada.** - ¿De quién?. - **

**- No disimules... - **

**- Bueno... Goten es muy guapo y... -** Bra se puso sonrojada y meneaba sus deditos mirándolos de cerca, hasta que se percató de que estaba hablando con YAMCHA, y que le estaba contando SU vida PERSONAL. **- OYE, miserableee, eso no te incumbe... - **

**- ¿También con Goten? - **

Bra puso sus manos en la cara. **- "Diosssss, le voy a matar... si sigue haciendo eso... le voy a matar..." Eso no es asunto tuyo. - **

**- Claro que lo es, pobre niña descarriada... -** Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos del guerrero.

Bra marcó ocupado nuevamente con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza.** - Yamcha... ¿Qué... Rayos... DICEEEEES?. - **

**- No se que clase de abusos habrás sufrido, pero Bra. -** Dijo solemnemente. **- No es normal que las hijas estén enamoradas de sus padres. - **

**- Eso es evidente, pero qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo que... UN MOMENTO. ¿Qué clase de pervertido estúpido eres tú?. ¿Estás inisnuando que yo estoy enamorada de mi padre?. INSECTO BABOSO... ¿COMO TE ATREVES?. Es lo más estúpido que escuché desde que alguien mencionó que Pan estaba enamorada de mi padre, pero esto lo supera con creces. - **

Trunks dió el pistoletazo de salida a Maruja, la señora mayor que estaba enamorada desde su juventud de Yamcha, el mejor jugador de Baseball de japón, para evitar el desastre que se preveía por las caras de la conversación de su hermana.

**- YAMCHAAAA MI AMOOOORRRR. -** Bra se apartó de la trayectoria del 'tren de mercancías' que avanzaba como una mole directa a ellos dos. Maruja atropelló literalmente al pobre Yamcha, y lo aplastó con su peso en un intento frustrado de ser sostenida entre sus brazos.

Ahora los dos hermanos reían como locos sacando fotografías de la escena y filmándola en video.

1 hora después, Yamcha vagaba por la calles de la ciudad con marcas de carmín rojo hasta en la punta de los pelos, con sus ojos medio atontados y tambaleándose... cuando recibió la visita inesperada de Vegeta y Bulma parados delante de sus narices.

**- Hola Yamcha... - **

**- Ahhhh, holaaa. -** Su voz sonaba suave y denotaba que estaba en un estado nervioso 'algo' alterado... 'muy' alterado... 'esquizofrénicamente' alterado.

Vegeta y Bulma se miraron de reojo, y hasta el príncipe de los saiyajins le compadeció porque el insecto estaba muy mal, parecía haber perdido la razón.

**- Cariññoooo, ya he comprado los anillos de compromisoo. -** Yamcha trató de correr pero Vegeta le sostuvo del brazo.

**- No sabía que tenías una novia tan guapa... -** Se burló riendo entre dientes mientras que Bulma estaba azul.

**- Nos vamos a casar. mi Yamchita y yooo. - **Aseguró Maruja estrujándolo en un apretón que casi deformó a Yamcha.

**- Mujer, vámonos, dejemos a estos tortolitos... Jajajajjaajajaajaaa. - **El príncipe rió con una carcajada de las que hielan la sangre, y alzó el vuelo con su Bulma en brazos. Prefirieron dejar a un lado su pequeña venganza, en vista de que el pobre ya tenía bastante que llorar.

**- So... co... rooooooooo... - **Aulló Yamcha casi ahogado entre los besos de su Maruja.

------------

Unas horas más tarde...

**- Vegeta... -**

**- ¿Hmp?. - **

**- Estaba pensando en algo... - **

**- ¿Tú pensando, qué milagro?. -** Se rió de su broma.

**- ¿Es que siempre tienes que tener ese humor de idiotaaaaaaaaa? -** Rugió Bulma con su cara roja y enorme.

**- Mujer... ¿no ves que me encanta hacerte rabiar...?. - susurró suavemente.**

**- Vegeta... he visto mis fotos de cuando tenía 60 años, estoy horrible... -**

**- Ah ahora ves cuanto he tenido que sufrir mirándote cada día. - **

El rostro de Bulma se llenó de lagrimones gordos, su cara se encrespó en un puchero. **- Entonces... tú... ¿no me querías porque era vieja?. ¿Por eso decidí rejuvenecerme?. - **

Vegeta la miró como si fuera una loca.** - ¿Qué tonterías dices mujer?. - **

**- Acabas de decir que no me amabas. - **

Vegeta arqueó una ceja.

**- Y que era fea... - **

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

**- Y que no pensabaaa, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - **Lloró ella desoladoramente.

Vegeta medio sonrió.** - Hump. Mujer... - **

**- Déjame, idiotaaaa. - **

**- Mujeeerrr... - **

**- ¿Qué?. - **

-** Digo todas esas cosas porque me gusta hacerte enojar, me enamoré de tí porque tenías un caracter capaz de doblegar a todo el Imperio Saiyajin a tus pies. - **Vegeta fue a la ventana para contarle todo eso sin mirarla. Bulma lo siguió escuchando atentamente. **- Hubieras sido una digna reina de Vegetasei... Y... por cierto, me gustaba más la Bulma de antes que la de ahora. - **

**- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Vegeta, ¡me estás mintiendo!. Ahora soy hermosa de nuevo, mi piel no tiene arrugas y... - **

**- 25 años son demasiados años para olvidar... La Bulma de antes era una físicamente diferente, más vieja quizás, pero habíamos crecido juntos en la vida, y me gustaba como era, como actuaba, cómo pensaba. Ya habías dejado de ser la niña llorona que eras cuando tenías 30 años. Es verdad, me enamoré de tí entonces, pero fuimos cambiando, ambos, y me gustó envejecer a tu lado. Y.. por cierto, nuestro sexo era mejor entonces... 25 años de práctica olvidada... nt nt nt. - **

Bulma se sonrojó levemente.** - Entonces, ¿querrías que volviera a mi edad anterior?. ¿prefieres que sea una vieja llena de arrugas y... - **Vegeta la besó.

**- Siempre dices demasiadas tonterías mujer... - **

Bulma recordó el primer beso que se dieron.** - Quiero recordar esos 25 años que vivimos juntos, pero antes... quisiera saber... tú... tú... me... - **

**- Te amo, mujer tonta... - **

Maruja y Yamcha contrajeron feliz matrimonio unos meses después, curiosamente, al final, la señora logró enamorarle... nadie sabe cómo, pero alguien dijo que el amor es ciego, sordo y mudo...

Bulma Briefs aprendió una lección muy valiosa. La belleza que enamora a la pareja, es en parte física, pero la más importante de todas las bellezas es la interior. Nada puede sustituir una vida juntos, las experiencias compartidas, el crecimiento interior... Así que volvió a ser la Bulma de antes, con arrugas en su rostro, con el cuerpo menos terso, pero el alma más cultivada. El físico no es lo más importante en una relación.

**- Y, si, el sexo es mejor a los 60. -** Rió Bulma guiñando un ojo a los lectores.

**FIN**

-------------------

Espero que os gustase esta historieta, en realidad es una tontera que se me ocurrió, pero bueno, ya veo que os encandiló, jeje.

Besitos y ya sabeis, enviadme vuestras Reviews si os gustó. HASTA PRONTOOOO.

**SuperBrave.**


End file.
